El piso que pisamos
by Ariette5
Summary: Los caballos vuelan y las mariposas suman, esas son las cosas que suceden en la vida de la locura… Tres drabble protagonizados por Tori y Jade que tienen que ver con el piso. El summary es del drabble #3. Será un colectivo junto a Valerie Joan, mi hermana. Rating: M/K
1. El piso que tu pisas

**Esta historia la hice gracias a mi querida hermana que me apostó que escribiera una historia a cambio de que ella subiría una para ustedes los lectores títulada **_**"10 Formas para herir gravemente a alguien con Papel Higiénico".**_** Espero que disfruten de este drabble que hice, y que comprendan que si algún personaje está fuera de su personalidad es porque yo aún no conozco mucho de Victoriuos… Sin más con la historia/Drabble…**

Contiene: **278 palabras**

Declaimer: **Esta historia si me pertenece, pero los personajes y sus personalidades NO. Estos pertenecen a Dan Schneider (que apellido más difícil). Si me pertenecieran no sabría qué hacer, posiblemente me volvería rica.**

* * *

CAPITULO UNO: EL PISO QUE TU PISAS

**-Vengo ahora, tengo que ir al baño.** – Eso es lo que decía Tori Vega mientras se paraba de su asiento.

_Je, ella no sabe lo que le espera…_

**-¿Jade, estás bien?** – Me preguntó con temor André, observando mi rostro.

**-Claro todo está bien. MUY bien. **– Dije mientras sonreía victoriosa.

André se preocupó por esto y salió de inmediato en busca de su "querida Tori".

**-Jade.** – Mi novio me mira con obviedad.

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Qué le hiciste a Tori?** – Me miró seriamente.

**-Yo no le hice nada. Aún…**– Le respondí sin importancia.

**-¡Jade! ¿Qué planeas hacerle?** – Preguntó alarmado.

**-Eso no te interesa… De todos modos se lo merecía, nadie merece vivir si se mete con mis preciadas tijeras.**

**-Jade, sabes que fue un accidente. Tori no quiso hacerlo.** – Me reprendió mi novio.

**-¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? ¿Acaso tú también tuviste que ver y no me dijiste nada? **– Lo miré con sospecha. ¿Qué me estará ocultando?

**-No Jade, yo no tuve nada que ver.** – Se resignó.

**-Bien, más te vale. ***

¡Ese Beck! No debería de defenderla. Yo les advertí a todos que no se metieran con mis tijeras, y Tori cometió el error de hacerlo, accidentalmente o no.

* * *

Ese día nadie supo la razón por la cual Tori cayó de las escaleras cuando iba de camino al baño. Y si alguien lo sabía no lo dijo por temor a que Jade le hiciera lo mismo o peor. Tori no fue al día siguiente Hollywood Arts y cuando regreso no se atrevió a meterse con las tijeras de Jade. Aunque no haya sido culpa de ella que las tijeras negras de Jade fueran aplastadas por el camión de basura.

**FIN**

* * *

Notas de autor:** Por si no lo saben, la marca que hice (*) fue para que los que no sepan la expresión **_**"más te vale"**_** es una que se usa mucho en mi país en forma de amenaza. Eso era todo lo que deseaba aclarar. **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado y que esperen con ANSIAS el próximo Drabble…**


	2. El piso que yo piso

**Nota del autor: Esta pequeña historia es la segunda de este fic. Esta fue creada por mi hermana, despues de todo es un colectivo... Sin mas disfruten**

**Contiene: 282 palabras**

**Derechos:Esto no nos pertenece sino que le pertenece a Dan Schneider, si nos perteneciera... Hariamos algo muy util... Y tendriamos dinero...**

* * *

_**CAPITULO DOS: EL PISO QUE YO PISO**_

¡Ahh! No lo puedo creer, creo que matare a Sikowitz. Bueno creo que no lo mataría, ¡sino que le haría mucho daño! O tal vez un poco de daño. ¡Bien! No le podría hacer ni un poquito de daño a Sikowitz. ¡Aunque se lo merezca!

¿Saben que me hizo ese maniático de los cocos? ¡Me puso como protagonista principal en su estúpida obra de teatro junto Jade! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Junto a Jade West!

Quizás dirán que me estoy alborotando mucho, y yo creo que en parte es verdad. Pero es que la historia tratara de una familia feliz con hijos y un perro llamado Cliford que se matarán entre ellos poco a poco hasta que solo quede el perro, y todo estaría bien si… ¡yo no fuera la esposa y Jade el demente marido que me matará cruelmente desde un puente!

No es la primera vez que compartimos en escena, pero es que la verdad no me gusta estar tanto tiempo cerca de ella, me da mucho miedo. Esta será la primera obra que hago con esta temática y Jade no hace más que mirarme con una diabólica sonrisa que me pone los pelos de punta.

**- Y bien Vega, ¿lista para practicar la caída? **

**- No creo Jade, que sea un buen momento…**

**-Tonterías.** – y tras otra de sus malévolas sonrisas, Jade West me empujó y gracias a Dios caí en un colchón que estaba en la Caja Negra.

**- Vaya, Vega siempre estás en el piso…** – me mira fijamente y sonríe más. –** La próxima vez, me asegurare que sea de un quinto piso.**

Y es ahí donde me pregunto; "¿En qué rayos estaré pensando cada vez que busco su amistad?"

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota del autor:Lamento que sea tan corta, ¡pero no se preocupen! Los conpensaremos con el tercer capitulo. Y talvez hasta le contemos como nos inspiramos para hacer esta historia y que formato de escritura usamos... ¿Quien sabe? Podria llegarle a serles MUY util...**


End file.
